


Do You See What I See

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Pema wonders if anybody sees the same thing she does when looking at Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Do You See What I See

“I’m worried about Korra.” Pema said, turning to look at her husband. She and Tenzin were sitting in the courtyard of Air Temple Island, watching the Avatar play a game of tag with their children: Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. The Air Kids were winning, from the looks of it, undoubtedly due to their use of airbending to heighten their speed and agility.

“What do you mean?” Tenzin asked, a look of confusion on her face. She watched the children play for a moment longer, smirking as Korra celebrated at successfully tagging Jinora.

“I mean, I’m worried about what the world expects from her.” She sighed. “While I understand the importance of the White Lotus Compound, I’m afraid that it was more detrimental than it was helpful.”

“I know,” Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I’m worried how Republic City will react to their new Avatar, especially when she comes across so abrasive at first.” Pema studied her husband’s face for a long moment before replying.

“I’m worried because when people look at her, they don’t see a teenage girl just trying to find her way in the world, they see the almighty Avatar.” Pema placed her hands on her stomach as she continued. “They’ll have expectations that she’ll have to fulfill, whether she wants to or not. And I’m worried about the effect those expectations will have on her. She’s not as strong as she likes to pretend she is.”

Tenzin turned to face her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I swear if you say that I only feel this worried because of the pregnancy hormones, I’ll throw you in Yue Bay!” She huffed.

“I was merely going to say that I’m glad Korra has someone who cares for her well-being like you do.” He replied, holding up his hands defensively.

“I just hope she always has somebody like that.” Pema said with a sigh. “Would you be a dear and call the kids inside, my love? It’s time they got to their daily chores.”

—

She couldn’t believe it. She’d seen Korra for herself, if only briefly, but Pema still couldn’t seem to make her mind understand just how badly injured the young woman truly was. She’d stood by as Tonraq had carried Korra’s limp body through the girl’s dormitory on Air Temple Island. The sight had nearly doubled her over in grief. But then she’d seen the looks of absolute shock on the faces of her children and friends, and knew immediately that she’d have to set aside her own grief until later: she needed to help.

While she was no bender, there was nobody who knew more about hospitality than Pema. Her body moved without her mind telling it to, and before she knew it, there was a large pot of tea and several mugs set out for anyone who wanted some. She then busied herself making dumplings. She knew that there was a chance that no one would be in the mood to eat anything substantial, so she had settled for dumplings because they’d be easier to convince people to eat.

“I have no idea what you all witnessed back there, but there’s tea and dumplings if you want them.” Pema began, looking over the solemn faces before her. “I know this is difficult, and I know that we’re all worried for Korra, but you need to remember to care for yourselves as well. You can’t do much good for her if you’re passing out or starving.” She sighed when she got no reply, and left to check up on Tenzin and his siblings.

She did her best to make everybody comfortable for the next day or so. But if she was honest, she’d been failing to follow her own advice. She hadn’t slept more than four hours the past two nights, and she felt hollow inside. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to see Korra since that first day. She just couldn’t do it, and not for a lack of trying. Every time she got close to the young woman’s room, she’d been overwhelmed with memories.

Korra smiling and laughing, as she raced the Air Kids on air scooters. Korra, who had had trouble sleeping her first week on Air Temple Island because she’d been homesick. Korra, who she’d made chamomile tea because she was afraid of thunderstorms. Korra, who had changed Pema’s life from the very moment she had first arrived. And, Korra, the amazing, beautiful and powerful young woman who Pema had grown to love as if she were her own daughter.

“Pema, are you alright?” Tonraq’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked, surprised to find herself standing just before the door to Korra’s room. Tonraq was staring down at her with concern in his eyes, eyes that were the shame shade of Korra’s.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” She lied, flashing what she hoped was a convincing smile. “I just wanted to see if you needed anything.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I was just going to find a bed to pass out in.” He replied, sighing. “Asami’s sitting with Korra now.” Pema nodded, and reached up to pat him on the shoulder.

“Go and rest, Tonraq, she’ll be okay.” He nodded and lumbered his way towards the boy’s dormitory. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Pema commanded her body to move and gently opened Korra’s door. The room was the same as it had always been, small and sparsely furnished. There was a smattering of discarded clothing on the floor, and Air Nomad textbooks littering the small writing desk. Asami looked up from the desk chair. The raven haired young woman was leaning forward, holding one of Korra’s hands. Steeling herself, Pema turned her gaze to the bed finally.

She choked back a sob. Most of Korra’s torso was covered by white bandages, which were stained with blood in some places. Similar bandages covered the Water Tribe woman’s face, wrists, ankles and feet. Her grief was suddenly replaced by something else: a pure, burning rage that threatened to overwhelm her. How could somebody do this? Yes, Korra was the Avatar, but she was only seventeen for spirits sake! How could anyone willingly harm somebody so young?

“I swear if I knew where they were holding Zaheer, I’d rip his bald head off for this.” Pema seethed, only partially aware that she’d spoken out loud. Asami let out a strained laugh.

“I have an airship, just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll happily help.” The CEO replied, voice cracking with emotion. Pema tore her gaze away from the wounded teenager and looked into brilliant green eyes that held a look she recognized. It was a similar look she’d seen in her own reflection, whenever she’d been worrying over Korra. At that moment, something clicked in her mind, and she smiled sadly.

“I once told Tenzin that I was worried about Korra, because most people look at her and only see the Avatar.” She said softly, walking over and placing a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “But looking at you right now, I know without a doubt that you see the same thing I do when you look at her: Korra. You see the person she really is, not the hero the world wants her to be.” She leaned down and hugged the younger woman. Asami sniffled. “Keep looking at her like that, Asami, she’s going to need people like you now more than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wished that they had giving us episodes showing what the other characters thought/felt about Korra. Especially after her battle with Zaheer. So here’s my attempt.
> 
> I’ve always believed that Pema cared deeply about Korra, even though the show didn’t really make it seem that way. Plus, Pema’s easily one of my favorite characters in general.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
